Perfecta
by Saiine
Summary: ONE SHOT, Hermione acaba de tener su primera hija con Draco.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola!

Como esta es mi primera historia no me atrevía a escribir algo demasiado largo. Sin tengo algunos proyectos en mente que tendrán más argumento que este. Recordar que todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los uso para crear historias nuevas. Espero que os guste y nos leemos pronto.

 _Saiine._

* * *

 **PERFECTA**

De pronto me sentí completamente vacía y supe todo se había acabado. Intente levantar la cabeza para ver lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación, pero apenas tenía fuerza para nada más que respirar. Cerré los ojos abatida y intente escuchar lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. ¿Por qué no se escuchaba el llanto? ¿Acaso algo había salido mal? Empece a moverme nerviosa cuando un enfermero se acercó a mi y vertió algo en mis labios. El líquido se introdujo en mi garganta sin que yo pudiera impedirlo, dejando un sabor amargo por donde pasaba. Prácticamente al instante empece a notar todos las extremidades de mi cuerpo de nuevo, haciendo que me sintiera capaz de bailar por toda la habitación durante horas. Jamás había tomado una poción rehabilizante tan potente, sin duda tenía que aprender como se realizaba. Levante la cabeza para ver mejor la habitación, necesitaba saber que es lo que estaba pasando. El mendimago ya se había ido pero el resto del personal sanitario seguía moviéndose por todas partes, recogiendo y limpiando todo. Una mujer mayor se acercó a mí con un pequeño bulto en los brazos y me sonrió mientras me lo entregaba con cuidado. Alargue mis brazos rápidamente sabiendo de que se trataba y la atraje hacía mi pecho con delicadeza. Era tan pequeña que me daba miedo romperla. La miré mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Entonces, lentamente, ella abrió sus pequeños ojos y me miró como si supiera que yo era la persona que más la iba a adorar en el mundo. No pude más que sonreír, el color de sus ojos eran exactamente igual al de los míos. Me habría gustado que heredará los de Draco, pero al menos había sacado de él esa mata rubia que le cubría la cabeza. Incluso tenía el mismo remolino en la parte posterior, justo como su padre. La mire en silenció pensando que sin duda mis ojos marrones y el pelo rubio de Draco habían conseguido una perfecta combinación en nuestra pequeña.

Una de las lágrimas que se había formado en mis ojos se escapó y cayó sobre la mano de mi bebe. Como si temiera que mi llanto significase algo malo, cerró los ojos y emitió un ruido de temor, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a llorar con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus inexpertos pulmones. Allí estábamos las dos, madre e hija, llorando encima de la cama en una habitación de San Mungo. La acune en mis brazos consolándola e intentando expresarle que todo iba bien. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba llorar y podía sentir como mi corazón se rompía ante el sonido.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe y vi a Draco parado en la entrada. Tenía el pelo desordenado y los ojos muy abiertos como si no se creyera lo que estaba mirando. Sabía que para él debía haber sido terrible tener que salir de la habitación durante el parto, pero todo se había complicado y no había quedado otro remedio. Intente sonreirle para tranquilizarlo. Podía ver lo nervioso que aún estaba e intuía las cosas que había pensando durante todo el proceso. No se si fue mi sonrisa o el cese del llanto el que consiguió hacerlo volver a la realidad. Se acerco lentamente, apartando la mirada de mis ojos y depositandola en el pequeño bulto que había en mis brazos. Se sentó a mi lado sin despegar la mirada de ella y yo sin hacerlo de él. Le temblaba la barbilla y tenía los ojos llorosos, sin embargo, cuando pensé que iba a derrumbarse y llorar, me miró y sonrió. Sin duda tenía a los dos seres mas maravillosos del mundo.

Su sonrisa contagió mis labios y apoye la cabeza en su hombro mientras volvíamos a mirar a la pequeña.

-Es perfecta Hermione.- susurró en mi oído.

-Lo es.- Él beso mi pelo mientras nos abrazaba con cuidado. Supe que estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no llorar. A pesar de todo lo vivido, su educación seguía presente en la mayor parte de los casos, por lo que, aunque sabía que se sentía tan feliz y pleno como yo, no iba a mostrar la debilidad de derramar un lágrima.

Empezaban a dolerme las mejillas de tanto sonreír, pero era incapaz de parar. Habíamos pasado por muchas cosas a lo largo de nuestra relación, muchos impedimentos que casi nos superan, pero al final, habíamos conseguido vencerlos. Este era nuestro regalo por ello, crear nuestra propia familia.

Observe la habitación y me pregunte en que momento nos habíamos quedado solos. Sin embargo, en ese momento, en esa cama, estaba todo lo que más amaba en el mundo y comprendí, que ya no iba a necesitar a nadie más. Draco volvió a romper el silencio con una de las dudas que más me había atormentado a lo largo de los nueve meses de embarazo.

-¿Como vamos a llamarla?- Despegue la cabeza de su hombro y lo miré dubitativa. Conocía la extraña tradición que tenía su familia de utilizar nombres de constelaciones y estrellas. Draco había renegado de muchas cosas por mí y no quería que también lo hiciera de algo que aún podíamos preservar. Hacía unas semanas que me había planteado seriamente un nombre, pero quería que a él le gustase tanto como a mí.

-Había pensado en Antares.- Él sonrió y miró a nuestro bebe.

-Bienvenida al mundo Antares, somos tus papas y te vamos a querer más que nada en el mundo. - La niña lo miró como si comprendiera cada una de las palabras que había dicho su padre y se quedaron quietos observándose mutuamente durante unos instantes. En ese momento, mientras los observaba, supe que podría morir de felicidad.


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola!

La verdad es que no tenía pensado seguir con esta historia. Desde un primer momento supe que quería escribir un solo capítulo, pero continué haciéndolo y decidí subirla para compartirla con vosotras.

Recordar que todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo simplemente los uso para crear historias nuevas.

Espero que os guste.

 _Saiine._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Me senté nerviosa encima del inodoro. ¿Como podían pasar tan lentos los segundos? Cerré los ojos y empecé a contar despacio, tal vez así el tiempo se acabará antes. No había llegado a treinta cuando volví a abrir los ojos y fijé la mirada en el predictor. Estaba plenamente segura de que si el tiempo no pasaba más deprisa me acabaría volviendo loca. Como diría Ginny, "la culpa es tuya por usar métodos muggles", sin embargo estaba tan acostumbrada a esas pequeñas cosas que me resultaba difícil pensar en usar una poción en un momento como ese. Además, no iba a ir hasta el Callejón Diagon solo para comprarla. No, ese día en cuestión no. La idea de hacerla yo misma había quedado descartada, seguro que con lo nerviosa que estaba hacía algo mal y acababa intoxicada.

La alarma del reloj sonó dando por finalizada la espera, pero yo no había despegado la mirada del objeto de mis deseos en ningún momento, así que vi el resultado unos segundos antes de escuchar el ruido. Sonreí viendo las dos lineas que marcaba el test de embarazo. No habíamos intentado tener más hijos, pero también era cierto que no poníamos ninguna barrera de protección que evitase tenerlos. Pensé en la cara que pondría Draco cuando se lo dijese. ¿Estaría tan contento como yo? ¿Tanto como la primera vez que se lo había dicho? Una parte de mi estaba convencida de que estaría tan feliz por la noticia que se volvería un loco obsesionado con mi protección, a pesar de que la última vez me había prometido controlarse cuando me estaba empezando a desesperar a principios del quinto mes de embarazo. Esperaba que la promesa esta vez durara más de dos días.

Salí del baño y baje las escaleras a la cocina. Casi todo estaba preparado para ese día, pero aún así seguía pensando en la lista de cosas que había que hacer antes de la hora de llegada de los invitados. No me podía creer que ya hubiesen pasado dos años desde que Antares naciera. Aún podía recordar el día que nació como si fuese ayer, y hoy, ya cumplía su segundo año. En nada estaría despidiéndome de ella en el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

\- Deja de pensar esas cosas Hermione, aún quedan muchos años hasta eso. - Me toqué la barriga a la vez que me autoregañaba. Me imagine a los cuatro yendo a acompañarla al andén, ¿Como se tomaría Antares el tener un hermano o hermana? Recordaba cuando era pequeña y estaba sola con mis padres. Siempre pensaba en la posibilidad de tener una hermana pequeña pero esta nunca había llegado. Draco tampoco tenía hermanos, aunque nunca habíamos hablado de si le hubiera gustado tenerlos. Sin embargo si sabía que queríamos tener más de un hijo, no nos habíamos planteado la opción de que Antares fuera hija única como nosotros. Si, probablemente ella querría a su hermano o hermana con toda su alma. Pero ahora tenía que dejar de soñar y centrarme en el día que era. Decidí que hasta el final de la noche no debía decírselo a Draco, así Antares podría tener un cumpleaños en el que nos centrásemos solo en ella, sin trabajos, sin responsabilidades y sin discusiones.

Abrí la nevera y vi dos tartas más de las que yo había encargado. Genial, ahora teníamos cuatro. Cerré los ojos pensando en asesinar a mi marido cuando llegase a casa.

En ese mismo momento escuche la puerta abrirse y a dos voces susurrar antes de reírse enérgicamente.

Reconocí la risa de Draco, aún hoy en día me parecía uno de los sonidos más maravillosos del mundo. Esperé sin hacer ruido a que llegasen a la cocina. Estaba segura de quien era su acompañante y algo me decía que no me iba a gustar lo que estaban tramando.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta ambos dejaron de sonreír y me miraron como si los hubiese descubierto.

\- Hermione, estas más y más preciosa cada día.- Entrecerré los ojos intentando descifrar que era lo que me ocultaban.

\- ¿De verdad crees que me vas a engañar con tus piropos Theodore? Hace mucho que somos amigos, puede que con tu mujer funcione, pero yo ya no me creo tus palabras dulces. - Una suculenta carcajada salió de su boca. Draco le dio un codazo mirándolo dolido al saber que se había rendido.

\- Mi adorada esposa me quiere demasiado, pero aún así es imposible mentirle, ya sabes lo inteligente que es. - Negué con la cabeza y miré a mi marido intentando darle una oportunidad de que me explicará que es lo que pasaba, pero él no pareció, o no quiso, entender lo que le decía con la mirada. Intenté otra estrategia.

\- Tú no sabrás, por casualidad, de donde han salido las dos tartas de la nevera, ¿verdad?- Theo a su lado contuvo una sonrisa entre sus labios. Estos dos estaban compinchados y no necesitaba que lo admitiesen para saber que habían hecho algo que no me iba a gustar.

\- Pensé que como venía tanta gente esta tarde estaría bien tener más variedad de sabores. - Me sonrió con dulzura. Sin embargo yo conocía demasiado bien cada uno de sus gestos como para saber perfectamente que esa sonrisa solo era un truco para convencerme de algo que no era realmente cierto. Además, empezaba a intuir que se aproximaba la misma discusión que teníamos siempre.

\- Draco por favor, si sigues consintiendo a Antares en todo lo que pida acabaras convirtiéndola en...

\- ¿Una Malfoy?- acabó Theo.

\- No, en una consentida a la que no le importa lo que quieran los demás.

\- Osea, una Malfoy. - Draco y yo miramos a Theo a la vez con mala cara, lo que hizo que se riera y se escabullera al pasillo antes de que pudiéramos decirle nada más. Recordé que me había prometido que ese día sería perfecto y que no discutiríamos por las mismas tonterías de siempre. Lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar, ya tendríamos tiempo de hablar de eso más tarde.

\- Lo siento, es que.. - Relajé los hombros acercándome un poco a él.

\- No, lo siento yo, solo quiero que este día sea perfecto. Juro que a partir de mañana me convertiré un padre responsable. - Me rodeó con sus brazos y supe que ya me habría convencido aunque yo no me lo hubiese propuesto. Tenía que aprender a controlarme, me resultaba terriblemente fácil perdonarlo. Volví a recordar el test de embarazo y supe que a partir de mañana nos consentiría el doble de lo que ya lo hacía, tanto a mi, como a Antares y no quería ni pensar en lo que haría con el bebe. Esta guerra estaba perdida.

-¿Por que os reíais tú y Theo antes?- Sentí como se tensaba un poco y me aparte de su abrazo. -¿Draco?

\- Bueno, verás, es que, yo... - Lo miré con cara de disgusto, esperando que así acabase de contarme que estaba pasando. - Yo y Theo estábamos paseando, por casualidad claro, por el Callejón Diagon. Entonces nos paramos a ver algunos escaparates y vimos una preciosa escoba para niños pequeños que nos enamoró. - Hizo una pausa y me miró intentando descifrar mis pensamientos. - Verás, es un último modelo y es muy segura, Antares no correrá ningún peligro cuando le enseñe a montar en ella. - Mis ojos se abrieron mucho.

\- Dime que no le has comprado una escoba voladora a nuestra hija. - Draco suspiró al notar mi enfado. ¿Como podía tardar tan poco en volver a ponerme de los nervios?

\- Yo a su edad ya tenía una y me encantaba. Ya te dije que no es peligrosa, y que la supervisaré en todo momento, no pienso alejarme o quitarle la vista de encima.

\- No solo se trata de eso Draco. Habíamos decidido que no íbamos a comprarle más regalos. Prácticamente tiene tantos como yo a lo largo de toda mi infancia. - Sin duda volver a la idea de estar consintiendola demasiado me parecía mas razonable que admitir que en realidad me daba un miedo atroz ver a mi hija subida en una de esas cosas. - Además, ¿que pasa si no le gusta volar?, ¿no lo has pensado? ¿Y si le da miedo?- Me senté en una silla y me tapé la cara con las manos. La imagen de mi bebe volando me revolvió el estomago, aunque puede que fuese mi segundo bebe el que produjese el malestar.

\- Te prometo que si no le gusta volar regalamos la escoba. - Se agacho a mi lado y agarró mis manos entre las suyas. - Y el año que viene, cuando ya sea un padre responsable, no compraré regalos de última hora. - Me sonrió, esta vez sinceramente. El año que viene tendríamos que comprar una casa más grande solo para guardar los regalos de cumpleaños de nuestros dos hijos, estaba segura.

El sonido de la puerta volvió a sacarme de mis pensamientos y escuché una voz infantil gritar "tío Theo". Me levanté y caminé hacía el salón con Draco siguiéndome en silencio. Cuando llegue al salón vi a mi hija en los brazos de Theo mientras se reía por algún chiste que él acababa de hacer. Mis padres nos saludaron mientras dejaban las cosas en el sofá, lo que hizo que Antares se percatará de nuestras entrada en la habitación.

\- Mami, papi.- Nos miró con sus enormes ojos marrones y extendió las manos hacía nosotros. Theo me la dio con una sonrisa y se fue a sentar con mis padres mientras les preguntaba por su día.

\- ¿Lo has pasado bien con los abuelos cariño?- Draco le revolvió el pelo desordenandolo en una mata de rizos rubios. ¿Por qué no pudo haber heredado el perfecto pelo de su padre?

\- Muy bien, gracias.- Sonrió de forma dulce, exactamente la misma sonrisa que ponía su padre. Eran tal para cual. Le di un beso en la frente con cariño.

-¿Nada más? ¿No nos cuentas a donde te llevaron?- Ella asintió enérgicamente.

\- Fuimos a un parque cerca del río, había patos y un parque. Era muy bonito.- Mi madre se levantó y se acercó a nosotros.

-¿Le contaste ya el helado tan grande que te tomaste Antares? - Draco sonrió al ver la cara de la niña al sentirse descubierta. Me pregunté si se daba cuenta de lo mucho que se parecían en todos sus gestos.

\- ¿Un helado? - Le dije sorprendida, no estaba enfada, pero eso ella no lo sabía.

\- Sí mami, lo siento, se que no podía comer nada porqué si no no como la cena que tu y papi me preparasteis. - Intente guardarme la sonrisa.

\- Esta bien, pero solo por que es tu cumpleaños. - Ella me sonrió y la deje en el suelo. Salió corriendo en dirección a su cuarto mientras decía que se tenía que poner guapa para sus invitados. Mi madre fue tras ella en silencio. Draco se acercó lentamente por mi espalda y puso sus manos en mis caderas mientras me susurraba al oído.

-¿Quién la consiente ahora? - Me di la vuelta sin apartarme de sus manos para encontrarme con su sonrisa maliciosa. La que más me gustaba.

\- Solo fue un helado, no una escoba que probablemente te haya costado mi sueldo de un mes. - Escuche la risa de Theo por detrás como respuesta a mi comentario y supe que probablemente me había quedado muy corta con el precio de la escoba. Me di la vuelta para mirarlo pero enseguida volvió a trabar conversación con mi padre.

\- El dinero no es un problema Hermione. Tenemos más que de sobra para vivir sin trabajar ya lo sabes. - Negué con la cabeza decidiendo que no iba a entrar en esa conversación por que sabía como iba a acabar. Por hoy no más discusiones.

\- Está bien, vamos, tenemos que prepararle una fiesta a tu hija.- El sonrió y me cogió de la mano mientras me llevaba de vuelta a la cocina. Acaricié mi barriga con la mano que tenía libre y sonreí feliz. Hoy iba a ser un gran día.

* * *

Se que Hermione ha quedado un poco como la mala que se enfada por todo, pero creo que ella sería una madre responsable que intenta ser razonable a la hora de educar a sus hijos.

No tengo en mente seguir con la historia, pero nunca se sabe, puede que final me pase como en el primer capítulo y acabe haciendo un tercero.

Muchas gracias por leerlo!

 _Saiine._


End file.
